La novia
by ErifStarVolt
Summary: Un songfic ( o como se llame) de esta pareja tan complicada que es aveces... no se que mas poner jajaj solo entren y lean, ojalá sea de su agrado.


**Hace tiempo he querido hacer un songfic, o como se llame jajaja, hace mucho tiempo escuche una versión de una canción llamada La Novia del autor Antonio Prieto y me llamo la atención de que me imagine a los personajes de Nanoha mientras la oía, y escribí una historia **, **así que decidí subir el fic ya que llevaba eras guardado en un rincón de mi pc, sin más preámbulos, les dejo esta humilde historia. **

**Y las actualizaciones de mis demás historias tendrán que esperar un tanto ya que la uní me tiene colapsada jajaja.**

**Acá les adjunto el link para que escuchen el tema mientras leen el fic**

** watch?v=BG_g9QgaY68 **

**Es algo antiguo pero bueh... **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores .**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La novia <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blanca y <strong>_**radiante va la novia…**

Nanoha iba lentamente entrando a esa iglesia con la que tanto había soñado cuando pequeña, iba acompañada de su padre que la llevaba del brazo feliz y radiante.

Ten, cuida de ella, ya que es mi tesoro más preciado.- dijo el padre mientras entregaba a la novia.

_**Le sigue atrás un novio amante…**_

Nanoha miraba al chico que la llevaba del brazo, su semblante decidido y gentil le había traído el recuerdo de cómo se conocieron.

_**Y que al unir sus corazones…**_

Llegaron al altar, la chica observaba impresionada el lugar, su vista fue a dar a quien seria ahora su futuro esposo, quien estrecho sus manos dándole una sonrisa radiante que fue correspondida por la chica.

_**Harán morir mis ilusiones…**_

Nanoha sabía que esto era lo mejor para ella, " esto es lo mejor", se repetía internamente para poder creer que así lo era aunque ella no lo viese así, aunque no lo sintiese así, " esto es lo mejor para mi vida", se dijo por última vez.

_**Ante el altar está llorando…**_

Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la chica observo a su futuro esposo quien miraba atento el recitativo del padre asintiendo cada vez que decía los votos, la cobriza lloraba, se acercaba el final, ya no había vuelta atrás, " Yuuno es lo correcto para mí", se decía, " el no me hará daño, no me hará preocuparme, es lo mejor para mi vida", se repetía para confiar en sus palabras, en las de sus padres, menos en las que sentía su corazón, el cual gritaba que no era lo correcto, nunca lo ha sido, ya que su corazón ya tenía otro dueño.

_**Todos dirán que es de alegría…**_

La gente observaba a la pareja, todos decían, " que felices se ven, será un futuro prospero para los dos", lo que nadie sabía era que Nanoha en ese momento estaba luchando internamente, una parte de ella quería huir y la otra le decía, " quédate, el te cuidara y amara".

-mira, como se aman, son hechos el uno para el otro.- dijo una señora haciendo a Hayate observarla.

-" Si supiera que Nanoha en este momento se está condenando por un amor imposible no pensaría lo mismo…"- pensó la castaña observando como la cobriza se limpiaba las lagrimas.

_**Dentro su alma esta gritando…**_

" Felicitaciones Nanoha, supe lo de tu compromiso, espero sean muy felices, los dos", los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, la voz de una rubia aparecía torturándola y haciendo ahogar un par de lagrimas mas.

_**Ave María…**_

La madre de la cobriza la observaba feliz, unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía dichosa al ver casar a su hija con un buen hombre. Todos lucían dichosos por la boda, alucinando ya por los hijos de ambos. Una sonrisa amarga salió del padre de la chica, el sabe que esta decisión la tomo ella, porque era lo mejor, pero Shiro Takamachi sabía que su hija sufría por dentro, ella no amaba a aquel chico rubio ya que su corazón hace años había sido robado por otra persona.

_**Mentira también al decir que si…**_

-Nanoha Takamachi, acepta a Yuuno Scrya como su esposo?...-

-Si, acepto.- dijo la chica firmemente, haciendo soltar unos aplausos del público.

_**Y al besar la cruz pedirá perdón…**_

Nanoha observaba al chico que colocaba los anillos mientras recitaba algo escrito por él, por dentro ella solo podía pedir perdón al joven frente a ella.

_**Y yo se que olvidar nunca podría…**_

Los ojos del chico se clavaron en los de Nanoha, el amor que transmitían era indescriptible para la cobriza quien quedo petrificada en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer ante eso, "no, esto no es lo correcto, lo voy a herir si estoy con él".

_**Que era yo, no aquel, a quien quería…**_

Una chica estaba de pie en la puerta de la iglesia, jadeaba, había volado lo más rápido posible, su barrier jacket estaba dañada, llevaba unos cortes por la cara, sus ojos estaban fijos en el altar, lentamente se fueron llenando de lagrimas, un nudo en su garganta apareció, "es demasiado tarde", se dijo limpiándose las dolorosas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

_**Ante el altar está llorando…**_

La cobriza fijo su vista hacia el publico que aplaudía felizmente por ella, por ella y Yuuno, de repente su vista fue a parar hacia la puerta donde una chica rubia la observaba, su mirada estaba fija en ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tortuosas lagrimas que escapaban. Nanoha al ver la imagen de la enforcer allí de pie tras haberse arrancado de su misión para poder verla, aun lastimada por los combates, no pudo no sentir su corazón ser atravesado por una daga, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pedían por la chica, pedían por ella, pero… "ya es demasiado tarde Nanoha" dijo la voz de Fate dentro de la cabeza de la chica mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía.

_**Todos dirán que es de alegría…**_

Nanoha quería gritar, quería correr hacia la rubia, quería pensar que esto solo era un mal sueño, pero allí estaba, de pie en el altar, observando al público que la felicitaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida guiada por un feliz novio que saludaba sonriente a la gente.

_**Dentro su alma esta gritando….**_

Nanoha observo a la rubia por última vez antes que se diera la media vuelta, Fate no quería verla salir del brazo del chico, no quería ver su enorme sonrisa.

-"Fate espera…"- dijo Nanoha telepáticamente haciendo que la chica parara el paso.

-"felicidades Nanoha, se que él te hará muy feliz".- le dijo la rubia mientras observaba el cielo, el hermoso cielo que insólitamente ese día tenia el mismo color que los ojos de Nanoha.

-" Fate espera!, no te vayas aun".- suplico la chica.

-" Nanoha debo irme, es lo mejor, no quiero…no quiero sentir esto, Nanoha no quiero sufrir nuevamente".- la rubia se giro para fijar sus ojos en los de la cobriza.- " sé que es demasiado tarde… soy una torpe, me di cuenta muy tarde de esto, Nanoha…yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, es solo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde…".- una sonrisa amarga apareció.- " se feliz con él Nanoha…siempre supe que el sería lo mejor para ti, él te puede dar cosas que yo jamás te podría haber ni siquiera prometido… se feliz Nanoha, te quiero".- la rubia se dio vuelta y emprendió el vuelo haciendo al viento borrar sus lagrimas.

_**Ave María…**_

Nanoha y no podía contener las lagrimas, Hayate en ese momento llego a su lado abrazándola sobreprotectoramente para que nadie la viese llorar desgarradoramente mientras por otro lado felicitaban a Yuuno.

-Hayate…Fate…- lloraba la chica.

- lo sé… Nanoha… lo sé… es una tonta…- decía Hayate conteniendo las lagrimas, ella sabía lo que sentía la cobriza por Fate y viceversa, pero ella no debía meterse, ella ya no podía hacer nada, las decisiones ya estaban tomadas por ambas.

_**Ave María….**_

Nanoha salía sonriente de la iglesia, guiada por su flamante esposo, la gente lloraba, " son la pareja perfecta", gritaban algunas chicas, mientras la gente aplaudía y sacaba fotos a los re cien casados. Yuuno tomaba en brazos a la chica quien reía ante eso, subiéndola al automóvil que atrás llevaba escrito " recién casados", Nanoha se notaba radiante, llena de dicha, pero su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, " el tiempo lo curara todo, esto era lo correcto", se dijo por última vez para terminar de convencerse.

_**Ave María…**_

" es lo correcto, siempre ha sido lo correcto", el auto se puso en marcha llevando a la feliz pareja a su luna de miel, Nanoha observaba el cielo azul y brillante, Fate vino a su mente, una sonrisa amarga apareció, para luego soltar una lagrima y sonreír felizmente. " se feliz Fate… se feliz amor mío como yo lo seré por las dos".

* * *

><p>_FIN_<p>

* * *

><p>Una historia que se me ocurrió un día jajajaja, les agradezco por leer, etc., estudien mucho, etc. … jajajaja nos vemos luego!<p> 


End file.
